


Punishment game!

by Keysoflight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: An interveneshipping one-shot.





	Punishment game!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one-shot on tumblr almost a year ago, I should write more, I've got some many ideas XD.  
> The characters are aged up for this one-shot, Yuto and Yugo are 19, Yuya is 18.

“Yes!” Yugo triumphantly shouted as he got to his knees as the TV said ‘player 1 wins’ while Yuya just groaned.

“Ah man…” Yuya simply said as Yugo gloated as Yugo threw his controller down as he devilishly grinned at Yugo.

“Oh no.” That’s all Yuya could say as Yugo then tackled him as he pinned him to the ground as he was on top of him as Yuya just blushed.

“You lost… You know what happens now, you have to pay a penalty.” Yugo said just inches away from Yuya’s face as he then pressed his lips against the boy’s.

Yuya let out a quiet moan as he was squirming under Yugo who wrapped his arms around Yuya tightly. Taking the opportunity Yugo stuck his tongue in Yuya’s mouth, he smirked between their kiss as he took his hand and then pushed it up Yuya’s shirt as his began to stroke and ran his hand Yuya’s chest as he then broke their kiss.

“Wait… W-wait… Yugo” Yuya said in a flustered tone as he was drooling a bit as he could Yugo’s fingers running up his stomach to his chest.

“You’re so cute when you're all flustered…” Yugo said as he then pulled Yuya’s shirt up to his neck as he then started lick Yuya’s chest with the tip of his tongue as he Yuya writhed with pleasure as he tried to move but Yugo was too heavy.

“Y-Yugo! A-ah, please… I n-need… I need you!” Yuya’s face was blushing a dark pink, he was sweating and his eyes were half open as Yugo then looked at his face.

“I understand…” Yugo said as he then pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before completely removing Yuya’s shirt as he returned to him as he started to kiss Yuya again who then loudly moaned and panted as he put his arms around Yugo’s neck.

Just then Yugo broke their heated kiss as both boys gasped for air. Yugo smiled at Yuya before kissing his forehead while Yuya softly panted as he looked at Yugo. The synchro youth then stood up while Yuya just looked at him.

“I’m just gonna go use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Yugo said before he left Yuya as the boy then sat up.

Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking was heard as Yuya looked up to see familiar purple hair as Yuto entered the home, he had a bag on his side and headphones around his neck as he then noticed Yuya, half naked, blushing as he gave Yuto an awkward smile.

“H-hey…” Yuya simply said as Yuto then sighed before he then dropped his bag and placed his headphones on the nearby table.

He started to strip his clothing, removing his jacket, shoes and shirt as he went over to Yuya. Before Yuya could even react Yuto knelt down and started to kiss him, his hands on the pendulum user’s chest as they gently fell back on the ground.

“Yuto…” Yuya moaned out the boy’s name between their kiss as Yuto with one hand on Yuya’s shoulder while his other began to undo Yuya’s pants, with little effort he pulled them off leaving Yuya only in his boxers.

Yugo then walked back in as he saw Yuya and Yuto making out, he then just smiled leaning against the doorway. Yuto then opened his eyes as he looked at Yugo, he then broke their kiss while Yuya started to kiss Yuto’s neck.

“Penalty game?” Yuto asked Yugo while Yuya continued to kiss Yuto.

“What, he lost the game, he had to pay the punishment… Besides does it look like he wants to stop.” Yugo said smirking as he went over to them as he then kissed Yuto’s cheek before he started to kiss and lick Yuya’s chest

Yuya was at Yugo and Yuto’s mercy, Yuto was gently biting Yuya’s neck while pinching his tender flesh. Yugo was licking Yuya’s stomach while his hand were squeezing and stroking the boy’s nipple. Yuya’s expression was one of complete pleasure as he was moaning out.

Later on, the youths were in their room, hours had passed as they were sleeping, their remaining clothing was on the floor as they were naked under the sheet. Yuya laid in the middle between Yugo and Yuto, with both older boys arms tightly around Yuya. They had all fallen asleep after toying with Yuya before they both made love to him, their relationship was a complicated and strange one, but Yuya loved the both of them, so they didn’t care about anything else as long as they were together….


End file.
